


Gotta Work

by Koginae06



Category: B.A.P.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koginae06/pseuds/Koginae06
Summary: i don't really know how to summarize this, so read to find out >_<





	Gotta Work

There you are, sitting in that same spot in the studio that you sit in everyday. Like always, you were waiting for Yongguk to finish writing lyrics.  
You let out a soft sigh and slouched lower into the couch. The first time he brought you there, you were thrilled to finally be able to come to the studio with him. You guys have been dating for a while and knowing about his passion for music, you just couldn't wait to see him at work. You remembered the day as if it had just happened.  
Yongguk and you were laying in bed cuddling, all over just enjoying each other's presence. It was already such a good morning for you. You woke up to see Yongguk smiling down at you with killer bed hair that made him look so squishy. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the sheets were low, so you could see all of his tattoos. Those tattoos you love oh so very much. As you two were cuddling, he was giving you light feathery kisses all across your face and neck, making you chuckle. It would be hilarious if the other members saw how soft he is for you. You laid there together for a good couple of hours, and it was honestly the most relaxed you’d been in awhile.  
Suddenly, Yongguk’s phone rang and he asked if it was okay to answer it. You allowed it and it turned out to be he had to go to the studio to finish up recording. “Do you want to come?” You asked you, stroking your cheek with his thumb.”Hell yea I do!!”  
When you arrived at the studio, you were amazed m. It was so beautiful and you honestly couldn't wait to see him use the equipment. When he got to it, you low tasking him questions on how things works, etc. after seeing now interested you were in his job, he asked to bring you to the studio every time he went, and you had no complaints  
But as time passed, coming to the studio became a little boring, especially when he focused more on the music and less on you.  
Thinking about it, those moments that you both DO have time to spend together, he's always working on a new song or making a beat. You didn't want it to but that lonely feeling grew stronger within you. You let out a groan before getting up and dragging yourself over to where that black haired beauty sat.  
Lazily resting your arms around him, you say," Yongguk... you haven't said one word to me.."you placed your head atop of his.  
Yongguk sighed before leaning back onto you, closing his eyes," I'm sorry baby... i know I haven't been paying that much attention to you but we are having a comeback soon and this has to be finished..." You felt a little upset that he was choosing the music instead of you, but then again you knew that this was his job and it had to be done.  
"I know but.. I can't help feeling a little lonely..." you thought about it for a second before saying,"Never mind Yongguk it's fine, you should finish writing those lyrics, I'm gonna go home and cook! Don't worry about me, okay?" You gave him a quick peck on his forehead before grabbing your things and leaving the room, not allowing him to stop you.  
The walk home felt like forever, thoughts were running through your head about this whole situation. Being the pessimist you are, you thought that maybe he didn't even care for you anymore. Maybe you were just there for when he was bored, just there to be #2. Ugh! Why are you like this?  
Finally reaching the front door to your shared apartment, you go inside and immediately head to the kitchen to begin cooking his favorite meal. You could tell he was stressing and this would definitely help. When everything was done you covered it all up so he could be surprised and sat on the couch, waiting for him to get home. You didn't know how sleepy you were until you felt your eyes become droopy and soon,you drift off.  
You were woken up by someone shaking you gently,"(Y/n) you shouldn't leave the door unlocked and fall asleep on the couch like that... I can't have you getting hurt..." you could tell it was Yongguk by his voice.  
Rubbing your sleepy eyes, you respond," You moved us to the safest place in Korea, I'm fine."  
Yongguk walked into the kitchen and saw the table was set up with something covered using a cloche. "(Y/n), what time did you cook?" Getting up and going into the kitchen, you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind," I cooked at 7 somethin, why? What time is it?”  
Yongguk looked at his phone and guilt filled his heart. You looked over his shoulder and saw the time. 12:48???  
"Im so sorry.. I didn't know what time it was... I should have paid attention..." He turned around, pulling himself out of your arms. You could just see the guilt in his eyes.  
Again, you wanted to be upset but you just couldn't, you couldn't be mad at him. He's too precious. Plus he's already stressed enough about work, you don't want to make anything worse than what it already is.  
"It's okay yongguk, we can heat it back up, please don't feel bad! I know you're working all the time and won't always be able to get dinner with me! But I completely understand."  
A small smile spread across his lips(those beautiful, beautiful lips 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay!


End file.
